


Modeling for Him

by ahunmaster



Series: Manga AU [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Boss/Employee Relationship, F/M, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Titles, Implied Sexual Content, OCs - Freeform, One Shot, Original Character(s), Pop star, Skimpy Outfits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 10:32:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9436253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: Eclipse samples a few select outfits for Megatron after he helps her with deciding her clothing line for her upcoming tour.





	

 

"I think it looks lovely on you."

 

Eclipse blushed hard as she let the latex snap back on her butt cheek.  "I... It looks nice, but it's just so tight."

 

Megatron kept his phone up; he didn't want Eclipse to see his grinning face.  They were supposed to be trying on rough designs for new outfits she was to wear at her concert.  But there were also other costumes in there for her to wear to give a better idea of what would look good on her.

 

Today was just a first look at the wide selection of what would be Eclipse's upcoming tour's clothing line.  Megatron sat back and let Eclipse put on outfit after outfit after so on and so forth.  Eclipse was quite serious about finding the best ones out of all these ideas; she liked having a say in what she was wearing.

 

He indulged her, giving nods or sullen looks whenever she tried one on.  It had been three hours and most of Eclipse's dressing team had left to focus on the ones that had caught the idol's eye and how to work more around their concepts.

 

But since he had waited around to give her his opinion on each one, he now wanted her to do something for him.

 

And it just so happened that he had a few choice outfits that he had been hoping to bring home to have Eclipse wear.  Well... now was the best time to see if they 'fit'.

 

After snapping a few photos for himself (on his private phone, no way was he risking anyone getting these photos), he let Eclipse walk back inside to try on another.  She had already tried on a cowgirl outfit, a fitting princess dress costume, and the anime suit girl one he had seen while in Japan once.  It covered her skin, but it shaped her curves and figure it all the right ways.

 

A text message from Shockwave quickly reminded him of their dinner plans with those TV executives tonight.  "Eclipse."

 

"Yes Megatron?"

 

"Pick one last outfit for tonight.  We need to get going so you can get yourself ready for that dinner tonight."

 

"Oh!  Right, I just-"

 

"I'll have you try on the rest later.  Just pick one you like and let me see it."

 

Eclipse stuttered before shuffling and grunts were heard as she hurried into her last outfit of the day.

 

"Don't fall over on me."

 

A quick apology came from behind the changing room door until he stopped hearing her feet patter on the floor while trying to keep her balance.  A few seconds after, the door finally opened.

 

Eclipse was blushing mad as the skimpy outfit barely kept her covered, the red jacket doing nothing but keeping her posture up and back, forcing her breasts in the tight midriff to stick out more.  And the tiny skirt she was wearing was also riding up her thighs despite her attempts to keep them down.

 

But the colors... ehhh...

 

"Umm... w-what do you think, Megatron?"

 

Oh, he liked it.  If the colors weren't so off, he would have pushed her up against the wall and have had his way with her.  Dinner wouldn't have mattered, but that and that horrible color scheme… He had to give himself pause.

 

"It looks better on you than the others... But those colors do not fit well with you."  He thought back to the model of the outfit when he had seen it.  She had lighter hair with fairer complexion.  Eclipse was dark-haired and not rosy as the model.  He should have looked to see if it had been in blue or something close to that.  "I'll have to send that one back."

 

"You're sending it back?"

 

"... Do you like it?"

 

"... Well... It is a little tight in some spots.  Might need to have them adjusted, b-but I did like... it a lot."

 

Megatron blinked before finally letting out a chuckle and standing up to walk over to her.

 

"I'm sorry, I should have been more specific.  I'll send this one back," he grabbed the collar of her skimpy outfit, "And I'll buy the same outfit, but in colors that suit you better."

 

"O-Oh," Eclipse looked down at herself with a frown, "Yeah, I guess you're right.  I don't think orange and red look good on me."

 

"Now, don't pout Eclipse, not everyone can pull off every look."

 

She looked up only to have him kiss her lips.

 

"But if it weren't for dinner, I wouldn't have minded ripping it off you and having you to myself on the floor right here."

 

Eclipse couldn't stop that blush nor the burn that erupted in her lower stomach.

 

Megatron's chuckles called her back as he kissed her again before moving to grab his stuff.

 

"But that's for tonight, my dear.  We still have a dinner to get to."

 

Eclipse's blush came back a third time before she turned back to change back into her normal clothes.

 

Megatron finally let his grin come onto his face.  He couldn't wait to get this new batch of outfits back to his home.  He would enjoy taking Eclipse in each and every one of them.

 

But for now, he thought, he would have to settle for a few pictures on his phone.

 

END


End file.
